


Whatever Remained of His Heart

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin cares for nothing more than his heirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Remained of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of dwarf feels, okay?
> 
> This was mostly based off watching Thorin react to his nephews (That freaking smile at Bag End when he sees them, god) but I also stared at [this picture](http://piiib.tumblr.com/post/39120845558/oakenshield-is-just-a-toy-to-them-xd) a lot too.
> 
> (I realized there might be spoilers for non book people.)

 There was little in the world Thorin cared about more than his nephews. He once thought he’d loved gold, that he’d loved his father and grandfather and sister as dearly as he could.

After Erebor fell, after his grandfather’s head was thrown to his feet and after he’d been mocked by humans who appreciated his smithing but not himself, Thorin felt sure he no longer had a heart to feel. He was his people and they were all that mattered.

Years passed and he never felt the need for a lover, never turned a thought toward love of his own. His people needed a leader, not a lover.

Thorin sent himself to the task of building a home, and a life to his people.

He kept in contact of course with his sister, and when she sent word that there was a child, he came. Thorin came to see his sister and lost his heart to a bundle of yellow hair and huge eyes. Fili was his heir now, but it went deeper than that.

Suddenly Thorin spent more time with his family than he had in decades, coming whenever he could and watching that small bundle start to grow. Within a few years, Fili was joined by his brother Kili, whose hair was dark to Fili’s gold and Thorin lost whatever remained of his heart.

Whenever he’d walk into his sister’s home, there were two creatures climbing over him, Fili curling himself around the oak shield he carried and staring up at him upside down as Kili, the smaller still, would climb up his leg until he sat.

When they were old enough to talk, he found them matching hair clips, ones that had belonged to him in Erebor. He and Dwalin taught the boys to fight, but even as they got older and moved from play weapons to training weapons and finally to real ones, they still made it a habit to all but climb on their uncle when they came to visit. Fili at least learned to respect the oakenshield, listening to the tale with wide eyes as his brother squirmed beside him.

They grew up, almost always together and always the happiest people see him come down the road, often waiting outside if they knew he was expected.

They were his heirs, which made it appropriate they should come on the quest for their homeland with them. New, untried warriors they might have been, but he trusted in their training, their bond, and even his affection for them to see them through the quest.

Fili, with his measured stride and infectious smile, and Kili with his forever untamed hair and quick movements had become everything. When he saw them in the hobbit hole at the beginning, his smile was one the rest of the company had never, or only very rarely seen. Fili and Kili just returned it and for that night everything seemed bright and anything was possible, even a hobbit burglar.

Months later and he watched them fall one after the other, tangling up together even in death and his roar of rage could be heard around the field of war, even above the din of battle. 


End file.
